Fūjin Clan
|image name=Fuujin Clan.jpg |english=Fūjin Clan |unnamed clan=No |kanji=風神一族 |romaji=Fūjin Ichizoku |literal=Wind Deity Clan |affiliations=Konohagakure, Uzushiogakure |media=Anime, Manga }} It's regarded as one of the legendary clans that once roamed Uzushiogakure. The Fūjin clan was formed long ago in Uzushigakure, back when the village was recently created. They took the whole world by storm as everyone was astonished by their supreme use of Wind Release. Many of them could create hurricanes in minutes and cause natural disasters. They were feared allover the lands. The name of the Fūjin clan echoed in each street and building in Uzushiogakure as they were considered to be one of the noble clans. In warring times, many would go to the Fūjin clan to ask for aide, they fame overshadowed many clans as they were regarded as a superior clan. The Fūjin clan took a beautiful design to be their crest. It resembles a double-edged blade as a signature for the sharpness of their wind. As for their prowess, they simply dominated the shinobi world. they possessed many qualities that would dwarf other clans in comparison. One of them being their enormously potent wind affinity. Wind was their signature and they were all immensely strong in its usage. Their affinity can overshadow that of any other clan that specializes in wind release. They are simply unstoppable ninjutsu masters. Another trait of the clan is their gigantic chakra reserves. The Fūjin clan as a whole possessed great chakra. An amount that could make even the weakest of them be able to fight with ninjutsu for hours. Chakra reserves are one of their efficient traits as they all possess it. Many would mistake some of them to be a type of Jinchūriki as their chakra levels are off the charts. Accompanying their extreme wind ability and chakra reserves, they all possess immense life force. Indeed, their life force can match that of the Uzumaki clan as they possess great Yang affiliation. They are on the Uzumaki and Senju level when it comes to life force. Additionally, each clan member possesses very potent physique. In other words, they all have strong bodies able to match those of the Senju clan. Matching the Senju is no easy task, yet it was achieved by the Fūjin members. All these remarkable traits earned them their rightful position amongst the people of Uzushiogakure. Proceeding the massacre, they were all scattered allover the shinobi world. Many were targeted for experiments and biological studies. At some point the clan was thought to be extinct, until they finally came back after the reconstruction of Uzushiogakure in order to assist their village. News of the return of the Fūjin clan spread allover the shinobi world, causing great astonishment. The great Fūjin clan was back into action. Known Members * Fuurin Trivia * Fūrin is considered to be a very strong Fūjin member, yet she didn't reach the peak of the Fūjin capabilities as of yet. * The Fūjin clan are heavily based on the aspect of Yang as the author follows a certain theory where the Wind Release is heavily Yang affiliated. Thus, the clan as whole were based around the Yang concept.